The Ring
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Lita suspects Kane is cheating on her and it all turns out to be one big mistake. Rating for slight language. Kane-Lita of course!


  
  
Lita walked through the back of the MSG arena looking for her boyfriend, Kane. A.K.A Glenn Hodder. She ran into her friend(not literally) Lisa, A.K.A Victoria.  
  
"Hey Aimes, who are you looking for?" She asked.  
  
"Glenn, you seen him?" Amy(A.K.A Lita)replied. Just as she finished the question, someone put their arms around her waist from behind. She turned around to see Glenn. She pressed her lips against his for a brief kiss.   
  
"Hey, you looking for me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Are you ready to leave?" She asked. Glenn nodded.  
  
He took her hand and led her outside where he already had a car waiting for them. When they got to their hotel, they walked up to the room hand in hand. Lita went in the bathroom and changed into a spagetti strap tank top and a matching pair of pajama pants. She threw her hair into a messy bun and went back into the bedroom. Kane was sitting on the bed flipping throught the one-hundred and thirty channels on the television. She jumped on the bed beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and watched t.v. with him. She eventually started to fall asleep. When she woke up, her head was still on his shoulder, he was beside her, asleep also, and it was daylight outside. She looked at the clock which said 10:54. She ended up falling back asleep. When she woke up the second time, Glenn was gone. She thought nothing of it and got out of the bed. She went in the bathroom and changed. She climbed back on the bed and began watching a movie. After a while, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Amy answered.  
  
"Hey." The voice said on the other line.  
  
"Oh, hey Lisa. Are you on your cell?" She asked, noticing the incestant static.   
  
"Yeah. You wanna go out today, like for lunch or something?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Sure, where to?" Amy asked.  
  
"Meet me in front of the jewelry store." She said.  
  
"K, bye." Amy said hanging up the phone. She grabbed her purse and sunglasses, and headed out the door. She walked a couple of blocks and stopped for a drink. It was really hot outside. 'It has to be at least ninety degrees' she thought. After she drank her soda, she walked the rest of the way to the jewelry store. She saw Lisa standing in front of it, looking for her in the crowd of people walking across the street. She walked over to Lisa.  
  
"Hey." Lisa greeted.  
  
"Hi." Amy responded.   
  
"Where did you wanna g-" She stopped short when she glanced into the jewelry store. She saw Trish and Glenn huddled close laughing about something. He was holding up a ring to Trish and Trish was observing it closely.   
  
"Suddenly, I'm not very hungry." Amy said angrily. Lisa looked into the store and gasped. Amy started to walk quickly back to the hotel. Lisa caught up and walked back to the hotel with her. When Amy entered the hotel room, she started pacing back and forth with tears streaming down her face. Lisa watched her, feeling very sorry for Amy.  
  
"How could he do this to me?" She asked, well more liked shouted. Glenn walked in a few moments later. Amy cast one glance at him and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He looked at Lisa.  
  
"I'll call you later Amy!" Lisa shouted.  
  
Glenn just stood there dazed at what had just happened. He went to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
"Are you OK, baby?" He asked.  
  
"How dare you call me baby!" She screamed through the bathroom door.  
  
"Please come out and talk to me and tell me what I did please?" He asked.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "I don't want to speak to you just go away!"  
  
He slowly turned and walked away from the door. Then he picked up the phone and called Mark (Undertaker).  
  
"Hello?" Mark answered.  
  
"Hey, brother how are you? That's great, um would it be OK, if I came and stayed with you for a couple days?" Glenn asked.  
  
"What did you do?" Mark asked him.  
  
"What do you mean,'What did I do'? I haven't done anything. Can't I just want to come and see my brother?" Glenn asked.  
  
"No, you can't just ask because, I know you way to well to know you don't just want to come and visit. So now what did you do and why do you need to come and stay for a couple days?" Mark replied.  
  
"OK, I've done something to Amy and she won't talk to me so I figured, if I just went away for a couple days and let her cool down then she would talk to me. So please can I come and stay with you?" Glenn begged.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could but just for a couple days." Mark said reluctantly. After they got off the phone, Glenn went to tell Amy where he was going and why. He heard no response, so he went to pack his things. After he finished, he walked back over to the door.  
  
"I love you. I left the number to where I'll be, by the phone, so if you want to talk, just call. I love you, bye." He said. She heard the door close. She cracked open the door a bit to see if he was really gone. She went over to the bed and plopped down face first onto it. She sobbed into the pillow for a little while, then dozed off to sleep. She awoke to the telephone ringing. She picked it up uneasily.  
  
"Hello?" She answered groggily.  
  
"What's wrong? You sound terrible." Said the voice. It only took Amy a second to realize who the voice belonged to on the other end of the line.  
  
"How dare you call me, you, you, you, slut! How could you even have the nerve?!" Amy shouted.  
  
"What are-" Trish was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses! I know what you did! And with Glenn, how could you? I thought you were my friend!" Amy yelled hanging up on her. A few moments later, the phone rang again. Amy yanked it up off of the base.  
  
"What?!" She yelled.  
  
"Uh, sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" The voice asked.  
  
"Oh, God, sorry Lisa. Trish just called and I said some bad things to her, and hung up on her. I thought this was her. I'm really sorry." Amy apoligized.  
  
"I can't believe that skank had the nerve to call you after she'd been seeing your man behind your back." Lisa said.  
  
"I know. Glenn left earlier. I think he went to Mark's. I'm thinking about calling and telling him to meet me somewhere." Amy said flopping back down on the bed.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Lisa agreed. After they got off the phone, Amy called up Glenn. Mark answered the phone.  
  
"Can I talk to Glenn?" She asked politely.  
  
"Somebody talk to him please, he's a total wreck." He said.  
  
"Hello?" Glenn answered.  
  
"Hey. Meet me at the jewelry store." She said. An hour later, she and Glenn were standing in front of the jewelry store.  
  
"Why'd you ask me to meet you here?" He asked.  
  
"Look through that window." She directed, pointing to the jewelry store window. Glenn looked as instructed through the window.  
  
"Guess who I saw in there earlier today?" Amy asked. Glenn suddenly got a weird look on his face.  
  
"Yeah that's right. I saw you and Trish." Amy said.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise." Glenn said.  
  
"What? The fact that you were secretly seeing my best friend behind my back? Big surprise to me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"We weren't secretly dating!" Said a voice from behind Amy. Amy spun around to see Trish standing there.  
  
"I didn't say you two were dating." Amy said.  
  
"But that's what you meant wasn't it? How could you ever possibly think that I could do that to you? And Glenn? You know how much he loves you!" Trish scolded.  
  
"Well, if you weren't seeing each other, then what were you doing?" Amy asked suspiciously.  
  
"We just happened to run into each other in there. He ws shopping for an engagement ring for you and he asked me what I thought since you are my best friend." Trish explained. Amy looked down at the sidewalk in shame.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She said. Then she spun around to face Glenn again.  
  
"Engagement ring?" She asked. Glenn nodded.   
  
"You were going to propose?" Amy asked. Glenn nodded again.  
  
"You could have told me. We could have so avoided this whole thing." She said jokingly. She threw her arms round his neck and kissed him. Then she went and hugged Trish. When she went back over to Glenn, he got down on one knee.  
  
"Will you, Amy Dumas, be my wife?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Yes." Amy said not taking any time to think about it. Actually, she said yes before he even finished the question. He stood back up and hugged her. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her finger. She kissed him with all the energy she had. Then she began to blink tears.   
  
"What's the matter?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm happy." She said, sobbing. They walked back to the hotel together, holding hands. She looked over at him.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." He replied. They walked up to the room sleepily. They lie down on the bed and fell asleep with her in his arms. 


End file.
